


Family Secrets

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/F - Category, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi reveals a secret to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

## Family Secrets

by Katana

WARNING: Incest, D/s   
A rather dark story. I'm calling this AU since I've decided to make the age difference between Jim and Blair greater. In this story, there is a sixteen year age difference between the two. Also, there is a prior relationship between Jim and Naomi before Blair was born. I know that this story will hit some people's squicks, so if the theme of incest or a very dominant (and kind of ruthless & mean) Jim and a very submissive Blair bother you, better hit the delete key now. 

* * *

Jim's hands curled into fists as he felt the anger rise up in him. "What did you say?" 

"Don't give me that, Jim." Though she could see the rage building in the man standing across from her, Naomi didn't back down. "You had to have known deep down. Or at the very least suspected. I haven't changed all that much over the years. I know that I'm still just as beautiful as the eighteen year old girl you knew back then." 

"And still just as conceited, I see." A sneer twisted Jim's handsome features into an ugly mask. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" 

"I know what you are, Jim. I've always known. That's part of the reason I was content to stay silent until now. I knew that you were Blair's chance at finally getting his doctorate. As much as I hate that his schooling took him away from me, I knew that he'd only end up hating me if I tried to stop him. You can tell if I'm lying or not." 

Jim opened up his senses and scanned Naomi. The steady heartbeat and respiration provided proof that she was indeed telling the truth. "Shit. I can't believe this." 

"So you see, you have to end this relationship with him," Naomi demanded. "You can still work with him, he can still help you with your senses, but you can't continue to have a sexual relationship with him." Slowly, a sly, seductive smile appeared on Naomi's face. "But that doesn't mean you can't have me." She moved over to Jim and laid a hand on his chest. "Remember how good I made you feel back then? Remember the things I did to you? The things I let you do to me? We can have that again, Jim." She leaned forward to kiss him. 

A look of disgust on his face, Jim pushed Naomi away. "You're still as big of a slut as you were back then. Hell, I was just a kid. You were older, you knew what you were doing." 

Naomi shrugged. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone." 

"You sure in the hell do! Especially when you've kept something like this from me!" 

"Forgive me, but you never seemed like you wanted to play Daddy." 

"You never gave me the chance!" 

"I only did what you wanted, Jim." Naomi wasn't dissuaded by Jim's negative reaction to her advances. "You wanted me. So I let you have me. Every time, every way, you wanted. I let you fuck me any way you wanted. My mouth, my ass, my cunt. You had them all and you loved every second of it. I know you want it again. And I'm oh so much better." Naomi's voice was a low purr. "I've only gotten better over the years, Jim. Why waste your time with some inexperienced child when you can have me? You wouldn't believe the things I can do to you now, Jim." 

"Only because you've given you ass to every guy that's come along since then, Naomi." There was a look of contempt on Jim's face. "Or should I say every guy and woman that's come along. Anything that feels good, right, Naomi? Well you can just forget it. I've already got what I want." 

"You can't tell me that he makes you feel as good as I did. That he gives you everything I gave you. That he lets you do to him everything that I let you do to me." 

Jim laughed, sounding dangerous and menacing. "You've got no idea, Naomi. You have no idea how it is between us. Do you want to know? Should I tell you?" As he spoke, he slowly stalked forward until he was standing by Naomi. He reached out and grabbed her arms. "You may not have given me a chance to play Daddy but he sure the hell did. That's what he screams out when my cock is buried in his ass and I'm pounding into him. Oh, yeah. It kind of surprised me the first time he did it. He didn't even remember afterwards, but I did. The next time he did it, I called him on it. He was so embarrassed. He lowered his eyes and blushed. Couldn't speak without stuttering. It was so damn arousing, seeing him like that. So I pushed him down on the bed and fucked his ass again. I fucked him so long and so hard that he was crying, screaming out for me, for his 'Daddy', to fuck him harder and faster." 

A look of fury on her face, Naomi warned, "Well, I hope you enjoyed it, Jim, because you won't get a chance to have him again. Not after I tell him the truth. Especially _my_ version of it. He'll hate you and never want to see you again." 

Increasing the pressure on Naomi's arms, Jim squeezed until she winced in pain. Leaning his face close to hers, he hissed, "Don't you dare, Naomi. You won't be telling him anything. If you do, I'll make you regret it. See, I've learned a lot of new tricks since we were together. It's time for you to remember now. Remember those times I got a little too carried away? Those times you kept at me and kept at me until I lost control? You loved it back then, but things are different now. I'm a hell of a lot bigger and a hell of a lot stronger now. Do you really want me to lose control now? Because you keep threatening me and I will. But I don't think you'll enjoy it quite as much this time." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Oh no." Jim spun Naomi around and threw her face down onto the couch. Before she could move he was lying on top of her, pinning her in place. "Don't scream," he warned, whispering in her ear. "You'll just make it worse then. You'll just make me madder." Letting his weight hold her down, he began to run his hands over her body. He pushed up her dress and roughly groped between her legs. "What's the matter, Naomi?" he asked when he tore off her panties and found her dry. "Don't you like it rough anymore? I still do." He reached down and unzipped his pants. Pulling out his erection, he humped Naomi's ass, grounding himself against her. "I've done him here. I've bent him over the back of this couch and fucked his ass until he couldn't stand." 

"Get off me, you bastard." 

"No, that's what you made him, isn't it? By not telling the truth." Jim moved downward and pushed Naomi's legs further apart. "What do you say? Once more for old time's sake?" Jim fondled Naomi again one final time and then stood up. "I don't think so. There's no way I'll ever fuck you again. Not after everyone you've spread your legs for over the years. Get up and get the hell out of here. And if I ever catch you anywhere near him again, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Oh, and don't even think about telling him about any of this. He won't believe you anyway. Not after I tell him that you came on to me and I turned you down." 

"He'll believe me." 

"Now, you're lying, Naomi. Remember, I can tell. You don't believe that any more than I do." 

"He'll wonder what happened. He'll want to see me." 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Sure, he'll miss you, but I'll take his mind off of it." 

Sniffling, Naomi stood up and straightened her dress. "I'll need money, you know. If I'm going to stay away, that is. Traveling is expensive, after all." 

"I'll get you money, Naomi. You just stay the hell away from here. There's a motel down on Vine Street. Go there and tell them that I sent you, I know the owner and he'll get you set up in a room. I'll arrange for some money to be delivered to you tomorrow." 

Holding her head high, Naomi walked over to the door. "It better be a lot, Jim. And, of course, I'll contact you when it runs out and I need some more." 

"Of course." The words were grated out, Jim's jaw clenching sporadically. He continued to stand there until Naomi walked out the door. Then, he walked over and picked up the phone. "It's Ellison and I need a favor. There's a little ... problem that I need taken care of, that I need to disappear and never be found again. I'll meet whatever price you set. And I know I don't have to tell you what will happen if you screw me over. Good. Go down to the hotel on Vine Street and you'll find a red head named Naomi Sandburg. Get rid of her. Oh, and you can have all the fun you want before you finish it. Let me know when it's done and I'll pay you. Oh, and I'll want proof." Jim hung up the phone, a chilling smile spreading over his face. "Did you really think I'd trust you, Naomi? Or that I didn't already know? I knew everything. I knew that my father kept track of you all these years and that he provided you with money to stay away. For the first time I met him, I knew exactly who and what Blair is to me. And there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone take him away from me." 

* * *

A few hours later, Jim was putting the finishing touches on dinner when the phone rang. Wiping his hands on a towel, he walked over to answer it. "Ellison." He listened for a while. "We'll meet tomorrow at noon. The usual place. You bring the proof and I'll bring the cash." He hung up the phone and, whistling softly and a smile on his face went to finish the salad. 

The door opened a few minutes later as he finished setting the table. He looked up and watched as Blair entered the loft. "Hey, Baby." 

A huge smile on his face, Blair walked into Jim's outstretched arms. "Hi. I missed you today." He buried his face in Jim's shoulder as Jim hugged him tightly. 

Jim placed a kiss on the side of Blair's head. "Missed you too, Baby. How did it go today." 

"Pretty good," Blair answered, his voice muffled slightly. "At least I got my tests over and I'm off for the next few days." 

"That's good, because I plan on keeping you in bed for two days straight," Jim growled. "Good thing I convinced Simon to give me the weekend off." 

Laughing, Blair stepped out of Jim's embrace. "Something smells good." 

"Go take a shower, Baby. Supper will be ready by the time you get out." As Blair started towards the bathroom, Jim added, "Let me know when you're done in the shower. I want to come in and _clean_ you." 

Blair shivered, knowing the meaning behind that word. "Yes, Jim." 

"Yes, what?" Jim asked, his voice low. 

Head bowed, Blair's voice was low when he replied, "Yes, Daddy." 

"That's good, Baby. Now go on." Jim gave Blair a little while and then he went into the bathroom. "It's just me," he called out. Then, he reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out everything they would need. "Come on out when you're done." The water shut off and the shower curtain was pulled back to reveal a naked, glistening Blair. "You ready, Baby?" 

"Yes." Blair's voice sounded small. 

Jim ran the warm water in the sink. Quickly, having done it several times before, he got the enema ready. "Get in position," he ordered as he applied lube to the end of the tube. 

Blair turned to face the wall. Bending, he braced himself against it. 

Turning, Jim hissed when he saw Blair. "You're so beautiful. My beautiful baby." He walked over with the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Then, he reached out one hand and spread Blair's ass check. As he leaned forward and kissed the back of Blair's neck, he eased his lubed finger into Blair's body. Slowly, he slid his finger in and out. 

Blair moaned and pushed back against the finger. "Ooh, yes. More." 

"More, what?" Jim lifted his mouth from Blair's neck and blew air on the wet, sensitized skin. "Let me hear you say it, Baby." 

"More, Daddy. More." 

"That's my good boy." Jim pulled his finger from Blair's body and quickly slid two into the now loosened hole. "You're such a good boy. Daddy loves his baby so much." Jim continued to finger fuck Blair for a while longer. Then, he pulled his fingers free, chuckling at the moan of loss from Blair. "Stay still." He retrieved the enema and slid the tube into Blair's ass. "Here it comes, Baby," he warned as the warm water flowed into Blair's body. Once finished, he quickly picked up the other item he had set on the sink. "I'm going to plug you now, Baby." His movement swift and sure, he slid the plug into Blair's body. "C'mon, it's time to eat. Once we're done, then you can come back to the bathroom. I want to look at you while you're sitting there at the table eating and know about this." Jim pressed against the plug, causing Blair to groan. "But first," he turned Blair around and pushed on his shoulders, causing the young man to sink to his knees, "I need you to take care of something for me." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. "Blow me, Baby. Suck me off. Show Daddy how much you love him." 

Not saying a word, Blair leaned forward and swallowed Jim's cock to the root. He peered up at Jim from under his lowered lashes as sucked and then pulled back to lick Jim's cock. 

Jim fisted his hands in Blair's hair and began to fuck the young man's face. "Yeah, Baby." It wasn't long before Jim came, flooding Blair's mouth. He pulled back and watched as Blair swallowed and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Chuckling, he reached down and pulled Blair to his feet. He looked down at Blair's weeping, hard cock and then stroked it with his hand. "Sorry, Baby, but you're going to have to wait." He reached over to the sink again and this time picked up a cock ring and put it on Blair. "You can't come until I say you can. Isn't that right, Baby?" 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Good, let's go eat." 

Smiling, Jim guided Blair out of the bathroom and over to the table. He pulled out a chair and helped Blair ease down on it. Blair's little hisses of pain and moans of pleasure making his groin stir again. 

Jim wasn't able to resist long and so, their meal hardly touched, he stood and went over to Blair. He grabbed Blair's arm and helped him to his feet and over to the bathroom. In no mood to take things slow, he pulled the plug from Blair's body and sat him down on the toilet. He grew hard as he listened to the water drain from Blair's body and pulled out his cock. "Suck me again, Baby," he ordered. 

Obediently, Blair took Jim in his mouth again. As the last of the water drained from his body, Jim came, flooding his mouth as his ass was emptied. Panting, Jim allowed his still hard cock to slip from Blair's mouth. "Get your ass upstairs now," he growled. 

Blair stood and, on shaky legs, made his way upstairs to the loft bedroom, Jim right behind him. As soon as they reached the bed, Jim pushed Blair face down onto it. He quickly stripped off his clothes and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. He coated his cock with lube and tossed the tube aside. Then he reached down and grabbed Blair's hips. Jerking Blair' ass upward, he used his thumbs to spread Blair's ass cheeks. "Like I said, Baby," he moaned when Blair's hole was revealed, "you're so beautiful." Then he drove his cock into Blair's ass, making the young man scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "I'm going to pound you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," he promised as he began to ram his cock in and out of Blair's body. 

"Yes. Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme. Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder." Blair's fists clenched in the sheet. 

"Fuck you, what, Baby?" Jim panted as he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in Blair. "Let me hear it, Baby." 

"Fuck me ... Daddy. Fuck your baby, Daddy. Fuck me hard, Daddy!" The last ended in a scream. 

"Yes. Daddy is going to fuck his beautiful baby." Jim thrust forward, the force pressing Blair into the bed. Reaching down, Jim released Blair's cock from the cock ring. He began fisting Blair's cock. "Come for Daddy, Baby." He leaned over Blair's back and whispered into the young man's ear. "Daddy wants you to come on his cock, Baby. Come for me, Baby." 

Shouting, Blair came, the clenching of his ass making Jim come as well. "YES, BABY! YES!" 

Spent, Jim fell onto the bed, his softening cock slipping from Blair's body. He landed next to Blair and quickly turned the young man to the side and spooned behind him. His hands roamed over Blair's quivering body. 

"D... daddy..." Blair sounded dazed, still recovering from his intense orgasm. 

"It's okay, Baby, Daddy's got you." Jim drew the cover over their cooling bodies and tightened his hold on the now sleeping Blair. "And Daddy's never going to let anyone take you away ever again." Clutching Blair to his chest, Jim smiled. 

* * *

End Family Secrets by Katana: jenbs2002@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
